The present invention relates to a grip assembly for a handgun and particularly relates to an assemblage of side grips and a heel grip on the handle of a handgun of the automatic type.
It is highly desirable in using a handgun, particularly an automatic, to have a thin handle so that the handgun can be readily and comfortably accommodated in the hand of the individual shooter. However, a substantial portion of the width of the handle of a handgun is attributable to locating the magazine in the handle of the gun as well as other mechanisms necessary to the operation of the handgun. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide grips for the handle of the handgun which are very thin and do not substantially increase the width or thickness of the handle or the overall bulk of the handgun. This necessitates very careful design of the handgun grips with a view particularly to avoid connections between the grips and handgun frame involving bulky screws, studs and the like which would ordinarily increase the thickness and bulk of the handle. Also, in certain instances, it is desirable to interchange different grips on the same handgun. Optimum grip design must therefore accommodate the need for a compact comfortable feeling handle as well as the need to facilitate interchange of grips on the handgun.